


stay for a minute (just for a minute?)

by Johnnyswoah



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnnyswoah/pseuds/Johnnyswoah
Summary: Taeyong rubs furiously at his eyes as he comes to more, glancing around the room in confusion, before his heart sinks into his stomach, because Johnny is gone.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	stay for a minute (just for a minute?)

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this in like two hours so i’m sorry if it sucks but i liked the idea so here it is. this is me taking a break from working on the next chapter of my pregnant yong fic, so keep an eye out for that ;)

When Taeyong wakes, his mouth feels dry and his body feels clammy. He sweaty, damp beneath the blankets of his bed, and it’s incredibly uncomfortable. The comforter on top of him feels like it weighs a hundred pounds, and he groans when he finally sits up to throw it off. He’s then met with the fact that he’s naked. Completely naked. And as he sits up fully and rubs at his temple, it all comes back to him.

Last night he’d been out, for the first time in a while. After he’d gotten finished with his final exams which had kicked his ass, he convinced Doyoung to accompany him to a house party, under the premise that they desperately needed to let themselves loose again. And it was true, so Doyoung had agreed, and off they went on their merry way.

What Taeyong didn’t fully expect, however, is for Johnny to have been in attendance- hot, older, kind, smart, funny, Johnny, who was also, just coincidentally, Taeyong’s crush of the past six months. To make things even worse, he was dressed up in some tight black jeans that accentuated his thighs and his bulge, paired with a simple white button down that only had about four buttons done up, exposing nearly the entirety of his chest. Taeyong didn’t expect to feel so flustered so quickly.

And it had him even more flustered when Johnny caught his eye and approached him, asking him to dance, to have a drink with him. Taeyong was in absolutely no position to refuse.

The night went on and Taeyong became tipsier and tipsier, grinding on Johnny until he felt like he was going burst, and eventually he decided to ask Johnny if he’d like to come over.

Now, based on his last experience with asking a guy over from a house party, Taeyong knew it wasn’t such a smart idea. He’d been left high and dry and didn’t even get a text back. The guy was an asshole, of course, and although Taeyong had heard similar stories from his friends as well, he decided against his better judgment to go through with it.

He rubs furiously at his eyes as he comes to more, glancing around the room in confusion, before his heart sinks into his stomach, because Johnny is gone.

He’s gone. He’d left. Taeyong remembers so vividly how he’d felt last night, how almost painfully good it was to finally be touched by Johnny, to have Johnny all over him, inside of him, kissing him, massaging him everywhere- and now he was gone. He hadn’t even said a word.

His eyes start to burn as he curls his legs up to his chest, shame curling in his belly making him feel sick. Had he really trusted that Johnny wouldn’t do that? That Johnny might be different from any of the others? That he’d actually cared, like he’d lead Taeyong on to believe?

Tears spring into his eyes and he begins to really cry. All of a sudden he doesn’t feel clammy and hot anymore, he feels cold and alone. He hates this feeling, of being abandoned like this, like he’s not deserving of even being acknowledged. And in his mind, if he’s stupid enough to have let it happen, then maybe he isn’t.

His hand reaches out to feel the side of the bed where Johnny had been, and feels even more dejected to feel that it had gone cold. He’d been there just hours ago, sleeping next to Taeyong, holding him, keeping his hands on him, comforting him, and now it felt like he had disappeared into thin air.

His mouth tastes sour, and after several minutes of sitting alone, he finally staggers out of his bed and into the bathroom. There, he splashes cold water over his face and rinses his mouth out, but it does little to quell the awful taste that lingers. He steps back out a moment later and retrieves his boxers and a t shirt, throwing them on and trailing out into the kitchen.

He’s home alone, which doesn’t help. Usually if Doyoung is around, he’s there for Taeyong during times like this. Times when Taeyong doesn’t want to talk about it, just wants to be comforted. But he can’t, because he’d gone to spend the night at Jaehyun’s after the party, and probably isn’t even awake yet.

Really, Taeyong shouldn’t be awake yet either. It’s not even 10am and he’s so exhausted it hurts. His eyes try to droop every time he blinks and his limbs feel like they’ve lost the ability to function properly, but Taeyong doesn’t want to go back into his bedroom and be reminded of how fucking sad he is right now.

He can just add Johnny to the list of useless assholes who only care about themselves. It’s almost impressive, really, how genuine he makes himself come across. How easy it is to trust him, to trust those pretty brown eyes and gentle touches. Taeyong had wanted so desperately to believe he could have something special with Johnny, and it had been shattered.

He slumps into one of the kitchen chairs and buries his head in his hands, sobbing now. It feels like his self worth is washing down the drain with every minute he thinks about it.

After several more minutes, he gets up again, hastily throwing open one of the high cabinets in search of the bottle of scotch he knows is at least half full. It’s a terrible idea to be drinking like this, at 10 in the morning while still slightly hungover, but it hurts so badly he doesn’t even care.

He makes a small triumphant noise when he finally spots it near the back, and he’s seconds away from grasping the bottle in his hands when he hears the front door of his apartment opening, and then closing, then someone shucking off their shoes and a jacket.

He retracts his hand and furrows his eyebrows, confused. It’s a little odd for Doyoung to be back at such an early hour isn’t it? 

He doesn’t have to be confused for long however, as a minute later, Johnny walks right into the kitchen, hair still mussed up from sleeping on it. He smiles when he sees Taeyong, bright as ever. 

“You’re awake.” He says, setting a paper bag and a cup tray down on the kitchen table and walking over to Taeyong, leaning in to press a kiss to his forehead, before pulling back with alarm.

“Have you been crying?”

At that, Taeyong cant help but to break down again, falling into Johnny’s chest again and wrapping his shaky arms around his middle.

“I-I thought- I thought you left-“ he managed to get out, trying to bury his head into Johnny’s shirt and mask how ugly he must look right now. But Johnny doesn’t care, he pulls his face back by his cheeks and looks him in eyes, expression soft and comforting.

“Baby, I wouldn’t do that to you.” He says gently, his eyebrows furrowed together with concern. “I just went out for a minute to get us some breakfast. I’ve only been gone for 30 minutes.”

Taeyong puffs his bottom lip out, now feeling the brunt of the embarrassment course through him- he must look so dumb right now, crying in his kitchen at 10am because he thought Johnny had left- but that feeling quickly makes way for a flood of relief, because Johnny didn’t leave. He came back.

“Taeyong-“ Johnny says, waiting for Taeyong to look him in the eyes again before he continues. “I’m so sorry, baby, I didn’t think you’d wake up before I came back, I wanted to just surprise you with it-“

Taeyong shakes his head and closes his eyes again, because he doesn’t even want to hear it. He feels so, so different now, and he moves his arms from Johnny’s back up to his neck to pull him down into a kiss. “Don’t-“ he mumbles in between smacking their lips together. “I’m just glad you came back. I didn’t- I don’t want last night to be a... one time thing.”

His cheeks are pink, he’s sure of it, and Johnny pulls away to look down at him again, a smile on his lips. “Good- I don’t either.” He leaned down to peck Taeyong again, just for good measure, and then pulled back, taking Taeyong’s hands into his. “That little bakery downtown has some really good looking pastries, so I kind of went overboard.” He shrugged, gesturing to the table where he’d set the paper bag. “And I got coffee too- I don’t know how you take yours so I just got it black.” He continues with that dopey smile. Taeyong looks down and sees that he’s right, there are two coffees, and as the smell starts to waft through the air, Taeyong feels his mouth water. 

“That smells really good-“ he says, squeezing Johnny’s hand. “Thank you- I am starving, now that you mention it.”

“Perfect.” Johnny says, taking a seat on one of the kitchen chairs, and Taeyong follows, sitting across from him. 

Words can’t express how good it feels to finally chug down that coffee after the morning he’s had.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/johnnyswoah)


End file.
